the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerred Bloodbush
Rouge1/Fighter2/swashbuckler 3/Halfling Racial Paragon Class 2/Whisperknife 3/Master Thrower 1 Feats Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot(b),Two weapon fighting(b), Weapon Finesse(b), Craven, Quickdraw(b) , Rapid shot(b), Power attack, Brutal Throw, Power throw, Weapon Focus Strongheart Halfling 1. Rogue - Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot 2. Swashbuckler - B: Weapon Finesse 3. Rogue - Craven 4. Rogue - Penetrating Strike ACF (DS) 5. Swashbuckler 6. Swashbuckler - Two Weapon Fighting 7. Fighter - Targeteer (DragMag 310) - Vital Aim 8. Fighter - Targeteer (DragMag 310) - Far Shot 9. Swordsage - B: Weapon Focus: Shadow Hand, Shadow Blade 10. Swordsage - Assassin's Stance 11. Master Thrower - B: Quick Draw 12. Master Thrower - Improved Two Weapon Fighting 13. Master Thrower 14. Master Thrower - B: Snatch Arrows 15. Master Thrower - B: Improved Critical, Greater Two Weapon Fighting 16. Invisible Blade 17. Invisible Blade 18. Invisible Blade - Rapid Shot 19. Invisible Blade 20. Invisible Blade Class Features Hit-and-Run Tactics Level: 1st. Replaces: By selecting the hit-and-run alternative class feature, you give up proﬁciency with medium, heavy armor, shields and tower shields, even if you already have those proﬁciencies from another class. You can’t gain either of these proﬁciencies by multiclassing later, but you can gain them by selecting the appropriate feats. Beneﬁt: At 1st level, you gain a +2 bonus on initiative checks. In addition, when attacking a ﬂat-footed opponent within 30 feet, you can add your Dexterity bonus (if any) as a competence bonus on all ranged weapon damage rolls. Vital Aim: The Targetteer may add his Dexterity modifier to his damage rolls with a ranged-weapon attack instead of his Strength bonus. The Targetteer cannot replace a Strength penalty to damage rolls with his Dexterity modifier unless his Dexterity modifier is also a penalty. The Targetteer cannot use his Dexterity modifier to replace his Strength modifier when attacking creatures immune to critical hits. Halfling rogue Racial Substitution level 1st : Ranged Sneak Attack (Ex): A Halfling rogue is particulary adept at delivering sneak attacks using a sling or thrown weapon. The melee sneak attack damage is reduced to zero and does not increase until 3rd level. This ability augments the normal sneak attack ability. Halfling Racial Paragon Class: Athletic Prowess (Ex) At 1st level, a halfling paragon's racial bonus on Climb, Jump, and Move Silently checks improves to +3. Save Bonus (Ex):A 1st-level halfling paragon's racial bonus on all saving throws increases by 1. Thrown Weapon Mastery (Ex) At 2nd level, a halfling paragon gains a +2 bonus on damage rolls when using a thrown weapon or a sling. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Swashbucklers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with light armor. Some of the swashbuckler's class features, as noted below, rely on her being no more than lightly armored and unencumbered. Weapon Finesse (Ex): A swashbuckler gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat at 1st level even if she does not qualify for the feat. Grace (Ex): A swashbuckler gains a +1 competence bonus on Reflex saves at 2nd level. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and to +3 at 20th level. A swashbuckler loses this bonus when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Insightful Strike (Ex): At 3rd level, a swashbuckler becomes able to place her finesse attacks where they deal greater damage. She applies her Intelligence bonus (if any) as a bonus on damage rolls (in addition to any Strength bonus she may have) with any light weapon, as well as any other weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse, such as a rapier, whip, or spiked chain. Targets immune to sneak attacks or critical hits are immune to the swashbuckler's insightful strike. A swashbuckler cannot use this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: You gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Rapid Shot: Whenever you are throwing light weapons, you are treated as having the Rapid Shot feat, even if you do not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Most whisperknives, true to their names, throw daggers in this way. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): You cannot be caught flat-footed and react to danger before your senses would normally allow you to do so. You retain your Dexterity bonus to AC even if caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, you still lose your Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If you already have uncanny dodge from another class, you instead gain improved uncanny dodge (see below), and the levels from that class stack with your levels of whisperknife to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank you. Sneak Attack (Ex): Beginning at 2nd level, you deal an extra 1d6 points of damage when you are flanking an opponent or at any time when the target would be denied its Dexterity bonus. This extra damage applies to ranged attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. At 5th level the extra damage increases to 2d6, and at 8th level it increases to 3d6. See the rogue class feature, page 50 of the Player's Handbook. Defensive Throw (Ex): At 3rd level, you learn special defensive techniques for attacking with thrown weapons. You no longer provoke attacks of opportunity for attacking with a thrown weapon (however, if you attack with a different sort of ranged weapon, such as a bow, you still provoke attacks of opportunity). Improved Catch (Ex): Also at 3rd level, you become so skilled with thrown weapons that you can take better advantage of a weapon with the returning special ability. When you make a ranged attack with a returning weapon, you can move after the attack, and the weapon will still return to you as long as line of sight between you and the weapon exists at the beginning of your next turn. Quick Draw: At 1st level, a master thrower gains the Quick Draw feat. Thrown Weapon Trick (Ex): At 1st level and every two levels thereafter, a master thrower chooses one of the following thrown weapon tricks. Once chosen, the trick is a permanent part of the master thrower's repertoire and may not be exchanged. A master thrower cannot choose the same trick more than once. Each trick may only be used with a thrown weapon for which the character has taken Weapon Focus. Palm Throw: When using little thrown weapons (darts, shuriken, and daggers; the DM may allow other weapons), a master thrower with this ability may throw two of each weapon with a single attack roll. Damage for each weapon is resolved separately, but the master thrower does not apply her Strength bonus to either damage roll. Trip Shot: A master thrower with this ability may use a thrown weapon to make a trip attempt against an opponent farther than 5 feet away. The character makes a normal attack against the opponent with a thrown weapon. if the attack succeeds, in addition to doing damage as normal, the master thrower makes a Dexterity check with a +4 bonus opposed by the opponent's Dexterity check or Strength check (which ever ability score has the higher modifier). Other modifiers may apply on this opposed check (see Trip). If the master thrower wins the opposed check, the opponent is tripped. The benefit of this ability does not stack with the benefit of the Improved Trip feat. Magic Items Glove of Taarnahm the Vigilant This chainmail gauntlet allows the wielder to hurl any melee weapon he carries as though it had the throwing and returning special abilities. Moderate transmutation; CL 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, magic stone, telekinesis; Price 10,000 gp Strongheart Halfling 1. Rogue - Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot 2. Swashbuckler - B: Weapon Finesse 3. Rogue - Craven 4. Rogue - Penetrating Strike ACF (DS) 5. Swashbuckler 6. Swashbuckler - Two Weapon Fighting Category:Halflings Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:Swashbucklers Category:Slaves at the Scarlet Pit